Don't let me go
by Laemia
Summary: Demain, je partirais loin de lui pour toujours. Ca fait six mois que je l'ai quitté alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je me retrouve sur le pas de sa porte, à attendre que mon coeur se brise pour de bon? Yaoi, Vanitas/Riku et résumé pourri.


Titre: Don't Let Me Go (oui, j'ai un faible pour les titres anglais. =D)

Pairing: Vaniku! (Vanitas/Riku)

Genre: Romance et Fluffy

Disclaimer: Officiellement, les persos appartiennent à Square Enix... Officieusement, je planque Vanitas dans mon placard, mais chut! Faut pas le dire!

*saute partout* Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii vous avez bien lu, c'est une fic qui concerne Vanitas et Riku! \o/ * fière d'être la première à en écrire* L'idée de ce couple a germé en regardant pas mal de vidéos d'eux sur Youtube (ma vie serait pas la même sans ce site xD). Ca fait un moment que je voulais écrire une fic sur ce couple mais j'arrivais à en finir aucune... T_T Même si j'ai plein d'idées et tout... Ca vient pô.

J'ai eu l'inspiration pour celle-ci en écoutant "The End" et "Take my Hand" de Simple Plan (d'ailleurs, cette dernière est magnifique en acoustique^^).

Breeeeeeeeeef! o* J'arrête mon blabla (inutile) et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Pourquoi? Pourquoi je me retrouve ici, sur le pas de ta porte, à regarder bêtement autour de moi comme un pauvre con? J'me sens complètement paumé et j'ai horreur de ça. J'inspire à fond. Je devrais partir, maintenant, tout de suite, sans me retourner.

Trop tard... Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je frappe trois coups à la porte.

J'attend quelques secondes, puis tu ouvres. Ton regard me fige sur place. On dirait que tu ne me reconnais pas. Suis-je devenu un étranger, pour toi? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Après tout, tu l'as, _lui_, à présent...

J'aurais jamais dû venir. Putain de merde, je le savais...

"Oui?"

Ta voix m'apparaît si lointaine, si... froide. Ca me tue.

"Je... "

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, au juste? "Bonjour?" "Désolé?" Ca ne me ressemble pas d'hésiter ainsi. Pourquoi je suis revenu ici, après six mois d'absence?

"Je pars, lâchais-je tout simplement. Je m'en vais aux Etats-Unis demain. On m'a proposé un travail à Manhattan.

-Ah?"

Quoi, c'est tout? Juste "ah", alors que je t'annonce mon départ à l'autre bout du monde?

"Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça?"

T'étais obligé de me balancer ça sur un ton aussi plat? S'il te plaît, j'sais pas quoi répondre, quand tu me parles comme ça...

En fait, je crois que j'aurais aimé plus de réaction de ta part. De la surprise, peut-être même de la tristesse, mais j'me faisais des illusions. Tu m'as déjà oublié depuis longtemps et j'aurais dû en faire autant.

"Ouaip, m'entendis-je répondre. J'pensais que t'aimerais le savoir..."

On se dévisage un moment. Pendant un instant, je crois voir de la nostalgie dans tes yeux. C'est certainement encore mon cerveau qui me joue des tours. J'vois pas ce que je fous encore ici. Je l'ai eu ma réponse. Je devrais partir.

"Mon avion décolle à dix heures."

Tu hausses un sourcil. Pourquoi je te dis ça, moi? Je crois que j'ai juste pas envie de te dire aurevoir. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce mot. J'essaye, pourtant. Allez, juste trois syllabes: Au-re-voir. C'est pas si compliqué...

Une voix retentit de l'intérieur.

"Riku? Avec qui tu parles?"

Une touffe de cheveux châtains vient te rejoindre. Sora.

Tu te souviens, Riku? Ce jour-_là_, tu m'avais accusé de ne pas avoir de coeur. Eh bien, tu avais tort. Celui-ci vient de se briser à l'instant.

Ven me l'avait dis, pourtant, que tu sortais avec _lui_. Je lui ai ris au nez en prétendant que je m'en fichais bien de ta vie. Pourtant, voir ça de mes propres yeux... J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi.

"Oh, Vanitas? s'étonne t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu...?

-Il s'en allait, justement."

Sora paraît surpris de l'intonation que tu prends. Tu me détestes, hein? J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

"Bon bah... j'me casse," hésitais-je en te fixant toujours.

Me laisse pas partir, Riku, _me laisse pas_...

"C'est ça."

Tu attires l'autre à l'intérieur et la porte se referme avec un grand bruit. Je rejoins ma voiture lentement, comme un automate. Au lieu de démarrer tout de suite, je me laisse aller contre le dossier du siège.

Je comprend ce que tu as dû ressentir, il y a six mois. Pourquoi ça fait si mal? C'est pourtant moi qui t'ai quitté, alors pourquoi je réagis comme ça en voyant que tu m'as... oublié?

La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, je t'ai juste dis que c'était fini. Tu as pleuré, bien sûr, tu m'as supplié de ne pas te laisser. Alors je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je m'en souviens encore. "J't'ai jamais aimé." "Dégage de là." "Tu m'fais pitié." J'le pensais pas, mais je croyais que c'était la meilleure solution.

On était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Toi, émergeant des banlieues et accumulant les petits boulots pour t'en sortir. Pas de diplômes, pas d'avenir. Et moi, fils du patron d'une grande boîte, diplômé d'une école de commerce. Et des parents homophobes.

Mon père ne devait surtout pas apprendre, pour nous deux. Il pouvait ruiner la vie de quelqu'un en un claquement de doigts. Ca, je m'en fichais au début. J'ai toujours aimé le danger. On devait se cacher aux yeus autres, et on ne s'en aimait que davantage, d'une certaine manière. Mais ce genre de relation ne dure pas, c'est beaucoup trop instable. Il n'y a jamais eu de "nous", juste un "toi et moi".

Six mois ont passés, je croyais t'avoir oublié. Ventus, mon meilleur ami, m'a appris que tu sortais avec mon cousin. On se ressemble beaucoup lui et moi, mais il a une qualité en plus. Il est gentil. Et puis, n'étant pas l'aîné de sa famille et n'étant donc pas obligé de reprendre l'affaire de ses parents, il demeurait assez libre de ses mouvements. En y réfléchissant, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes avec lui.

Je le déteste. Je devrais être à sa place, à l'heure qu'il est. C'est de sa faute si tu veux plus de moi!

Et puis, cette proposition de travail aux USA. J'ai accepté, bien entendu. Que faire d'autre? Mais, tout de suite, ton visage m'est apparu alors que je pensais avoir tourné la page, et je suis venu te voir.

Ouais, je sais, c'était complètement stupide, mais je pensais que tu voudrais toujours de moi, qu'il était encore temps de me faire pardonner. Je prenais le fait que tu m'aies remplacé par Sora comme un signe. On a pratiquement le même visage, alors je me disais que tu voulais juste avoir l'illusion qu'il s'agissait de _moi_, en le choisissant _lui_.

... Je suis prétentieux, hein? Faut pas m'en vouloir, on m'a élevé comme ça.

Je n'ai croisé que des yeux froids. Et maintenant, je crois que je pleure. Des gouttes d'eau salées tombent sur mes mains crispées autour du volant. Il est temps que je m'en aille. Je met le contact et la voiture s'engage sur la route bitumée, qui me semble de plus en plus floue à mesure que mes larmes coulent. Si mes parents me voyaient...

Au fond, à quoi je m'attendais? Je t'ai quitté, j'ai_ choisi _de te laisser tomber. Tu n'allais pas m'attendre indéfinniment, si? Ca ne peut pas vraiment être la fin, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas fini...

Ma gorge se serre. Vol 714, départ à 10h. Je regarde mon ticket avec une envie soudaine de le déchirer et d'éparpiller les morceaux aux quatres vents.

Je viens d'enregistrer mes bagages. Dans une demi-heure tout au plus, je serais dans l'avion. J'essaye de chasser ton image de mon esprit. Je n'ai plus le droit d'y penser, j'ai renoncé à toi de mon plein gré...

Je m'affale sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et je ferme les yeux. Dans ma poche, ma main se referme sur mon téléphone portable. J'ai jamais pu effacer ton numéro. Si je t'appelle,maintenant est-ce que tu répondras?

Je me met une gifle mentale en m'ordonnant de laisser tomber. De toute façon, tu en aimes un autre, à présent.

"_Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Suite à des turbulences, le vol 714 en direction de New-York aura du retard. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le dérangement."_

Je soupire bruyamment. Du retard, d'accord, mais à quel point? Une heure? Deux heures? Plus? J'ai déjà vu des gens attendre toute la nuit dans les aéroports pour cause de "retard". Quelle bande de chieur... J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'avion, en grande partie pour l'attente interminable dans les aéroports.

Je me dirige vers la boutique à proximité pour m'acheter un café. Je retourne m'asseoir en tenant la boisson brûlante dans mes mains. Je ne la bois même pas. J'avais juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Un café... Comme la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré.

Tu dois t'en souvenir, je suppose? En ce temps là, tu bossais en tant que serveur, dans un restaurant qui se situait en face d'un grand building du quartier des affaires. Faute de temps et ayant une faim monstre, mon père et moi nous étions arrêtés dans ce "nid à prolétaire", comme il disait pour manger un t'es avancé vers nous pour prendre notre commande.

On a échangé un regard, un sourire, et ça a suffit. Je suis revenu le lendemain, seul, et le jour d'après aussi. Je commandais un café et m'asseyais à une table près du comptoir. Là, je pouvais t'observer autant que je le voulais. Je restais une quinzaine de minutes et je repartais.

Une jour, on s'est parlé un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients ce jour-là et tu t'ennuyais, alors tu es venu faire la conversation. Je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous et tu as accepté.

J'ai fait une connerie. Je suis tombé amoureux.

C'est une histoire banale à en pleurer, un peu mièvre aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand j'y repense.

Ca t'arrive d'y songer, Riku? A ce qu'on aurait pû être si les choses avaient étés... différentes? Si j'avais pas été un sale gosse de riche égoïste et si tu ne devais pas faire des pieds et des mains pour t'en sortir financièrement?

Je rouvre les yeux, soupire à nouveau, et me lève en abandonnant mon café sur le siège. Il faut que je me change les idées. Je ne peux pas me tourner éternellement vers le passé. J'ai toute la vie devant moi, un avenir, un boulot...

Mes pas me conduisent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Je fais les cents pas, me noyant totalement dans la foule. Si je m'assois, je sens que je vais exploser. Il faut que je bouge.

"Vanitas Fair?"

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui vient de prononcer mon nom. Les cheveux retenus par un chignon, elle me fixe d'un air professionnel.

"Oui?

-Je suis Aqua, une employée de votre père, m'apprend t-elle. Je viens vérifier que tout se passe bien.

-Comme vous le voyez, je suis en pleine forme, dis-je sur un ton un peu sec. Vous pouvez retourner dire à papa d'arrêter de me couver, à présent.

-C'est qu'il a peur que vous fassiez une bêtise... Votre avion devrait déjà être parti, d'ailleurs.

-Il a du retard.

-Très bien, j'attend avec vous."

Elle commence à s'asseoir, veuillant à ne pas froisser son tailleur impeccablement lissé. Je continue d'arpenter la salle comme une âme en peine.

"Mais asseyez-vous, bon sang! m'ordonne t-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous me filez la migraine."

Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là?

"Vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez, lui rappelais-je.

-Je n'ai peur ni de vous, ni de votre père. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule et s'il me licencie j'aurais plein de propositions de travail ailleurs", répond t-elle du tac au tac.

Je ricane en m'asseyant. Au moins, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle est soit courageuse, soit complètement bornée...

Les minutes s'éternisent, interminables...

"Quelle heure est-il?

-Toujours la même. Vous n'allez pas me le demander toutes les trentes secondes, si?

-C'est long."

Aqua pousse un soupir exaspéré.

"Vous êtes si pressé de partir?

-Non."

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de sortir d'ici et de me rendre chez toi, mais je ne peux pas, surtout pas devant elle. Elle avertirait immédiatement mon géniteur. J'ai hâte que l'avion arrive car j'ai peur de faire une connerie si je reste trop longtemps là, à attendre que le destin me projette loin de toi pour toujours.

"Et cessez de taper du pied par terre! m'ordonne t-elle pour la cinquième fois. C'est insupportable."

Je lui répond par un grognement. Elle me fixe avec compréhension.

"Vous avez dû quitter quelqu'un pour allez vivre là-bas, non?"

J'hausse les épaules, ne demandant même pas comment elle sait cela.

"Presque.

-Vous lui avez dis, au moins?

-Quoi?

-Que vous l'aimiez."

Je réfléchis une seconde. Non, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je me rend compte de ma stupidité. Je pensais que c'était à toi de me retenir si tu le souhaitait. Je t'ai tendu la perche, mais je ne t'ai donné aucune véritable raison de la prendre. Si t'avais expliqué à quel point je m'en voulais, peut-être... Non. Tu es avec Sora, désormais. J'ai plus le droit de penser à ça. Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais jamais pu te le dire. Dès qu'il s'agit d'exprimer mes sentiments, je deviens complètement incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

"Je lui ai fait trop de mal pour que cela soit utile."

Elle ne répond pas. Le temps continue à courir. Je fixe les portes coulissantes à l'autre bout du bâtiment sans les voir. Je pense à toi sans vraiment y penser. Je ne pense plus, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas sentir la douleur qui me vrille la poitrine.

"_Les passagers du vol 714 sont priés de rejoindre la passerelle au plus vite."_

Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que le temps est passé beaucoup trop rapidement. C'est la fin, cette fois. Je me lève et mes yeux s'attarde une dernière fois l'entrée. Mon coeur loupe un battement.

Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais puis, d'un coup, tu es là, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Tes yeux turquoises se perdent dans l'immensité de la foule, hésitant. Moi, je ne parviens pas à bouger. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je regarde Aqua d'un air confus.

"Allez le rejoindre, m'intime t-elle doucement, je trouverais une excuse pour ."

Je lui chuchote un merci du bout des lèvres avant de reporter mon attention sur toi. Je m'avance, n'entendant même plus le bruissement de la foule autour de nous. Je bouscule plusieurs personnes sans m'en rendre compte. Tu m'aperçois enfin. Le temps s'arrête.

En un instant, on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux, ma main dans tes cheveux. Tu m'as manqué.

"J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis et je me suis rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'en aller comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu hier, mais je... J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer."

Je t'écoutes m'expliquer ça à toute vitesse, comme si tu essayais de rattraper le temps que je nous ai fait perdre.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai été con, je m'en veux."

Tu ne dis rien et romps notre étreinte pour m'observer. Oh non, arrête de pleurer, arrête...

"Je t'aime, osais-je t'avouer pour la première fois. J'aurais dû te le dire avant. J'ai eu peur."

Les gens ne font pas attention à nous, trop occupés à courir pour ne pas rater leur avion, à enregistrer leurs bagages, à faire taire leurs gosses. Trop centrés sur leur petite personne pour se rendre compte de notre existence.

Je te tends la main et tu la prends. On sort d'ici et on monte dans ta voiture, une vieille caisse rouillée qui ne dépasses pas les soixantes km/h.

Sans rompre le contact de nos mains, je t'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres.

"Où on va? me demandes-tu en démarrant.

-Là où ils ne nous retrouverons pas. J'en ai marre qu'on soit obligé de se cacher."

Tu hoches la tête et on s'engage sur l'autoroute.

Ils nous rechercherons sans doute, mais ils ne nous retrouverons pas. On ira n'importe où, mais loin, très loin d'ici. Ils ne nous auront pas. Je t'aime.

"Riku?

-Oui?

-Ne me laisse plus jamais partir."

* * *

... Bon... Voilà... Vos impressions? Honnêtement, je la trouvais très bien en écrivant, mais à la relecture... J'ai l'impression d'être allée un peu vite en fait. x)

L'auteur se nourrit essentiellement de yaoi, de compliments et de reviews. ^^ Si j'en ai pas assez, je peux aussi manger des chatons.


End file.
